Habia una vez
by riquitv
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Sam y Dean pudieran escuchar mi voz mientras narro esta historia? Lo primero que harán es tratar de descubrir qué fenómeno sobrenatural lo está causando y por supuesto, una vez que conozcan la respuesta, tratarán de librarse de mí.
1. La voz

_**¿Qué pasaría si Sam y Dean pudieran escuchar mi voz mientras narro esta historia? Lo primero que harán es tratar de descubrir qué fenómeno sobrenatural está causando que una extraña a quien no ven cuente lo que les está pasando, y por supuesto, una vez que conozcan la respuesta tratarán de librarse de mí.**_

_**Disclaimer: Sam y Dean no me pertenecen así que no crean que me estoy tomando el crédito por tan grandiosos personajes.**_

_**Esto ocurre después del episodio "Jus in Bello" así que cuidado porque puede haber spoilers.**_

Dean despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Se frotó los ojos y pensó: _Definitivamente no vuelvo a tomar tequila._ _Ahora hasta estoy escuchando voces…De acuerdo, esto ya no es gracioso… _Miró la cama del costado donde Sam dormía plácidamente. Miró hacia la puerta. _¿Será que alguien nos está observando?_ Dean tomó el cuchillo que siempre estaba bajo su almohada y se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta. La abrió sorpresivamente y miró a ambos lados. No había nadie. _Esto empieza a cansarme._

"¿Quién eres?", preguntó gritando hacia fuera.

"Dean ¿qué pasa?"

Sam se había despertado ante el ruido que había hecho su hermano al golpear la puerta.

"Dean, ¿quién está diciendo eso?"

"Es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar"

"Es una mujer"

"Sí, ya me di cuenta, pero no había nadie afuera"

Dean volvió a entrar, luego a salir, luego a entrar, luego a salir…

"¡Está bien ya basta!", dijo finalmente entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta con furia.

Sam se acercó sigilosamente al baño y entró mirando hacia todos lados. Los hermanos se miraron y sin decir una palabra empezaron a buscar bajo las camas, bajo la mesa, incluso dentro de su maletín.

"¿Buscaste dentro del maletín?", preguntó Sam riendo.

"Hey, quizá sea un grabadora o algo así" A Dean le molestaba que su hermano siempre pensara que era el tonto del grupo.

"¿En serio?", preguntó Sam preocupado.

"¡Yo nunca he pensado en eso!", dijo Dean defendiéndose. "Y si empiezas a hacerle caso a esa voz, entonces sí vamos a tener problemas"

Sam no creyó que su hermano estuviera siendo honesto con él, después de todo, se trataba de Dean, el hombre que no mostraba jamás sus sentimientos.

"¿El hombre sin sentimientos?, ¿eso es lo que piensas de mí Sammy?"

"¡Tú dijiste que no había que hacerle caso a esa voz y ahora la escuchas!"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, hagamos un trato. Tú no le crees y yo no le creo ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo"

"Y ahora hay que tratar de descubrir quién es esa mujer y por qué está haciendo esto"

"¿Tú crees que todos puedan escucharla o sólo nosotros?"

"Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo.", dijo Dean sonriendo. "¡Ya cállate, bruja!"

"¿Tú crees que sea una bruja?"

"No lo sé, lo dije sólo para insultarla. Aunque no hay que descartar esa posibilidad. Ahora vamos a la cafetería a comer y si vemos que la gente empieza a enloquecer es porque sí pueden escucharla."

Los hermanos se dirigieron a la cafetería que se encontraba cruzando la calle. Entraron, se sentaron en la mesa más cercana a la puerta y esperaron que tomaran su orden."

"¿Qué puedo servirles?", dijo una camarera de edad avanzada.

Sam y Dean se miraron esperando una reacción de la camarera, pero esta sólo repitió la pregunta.

"¿Qué puedo servirles?"

"Café, para ambos, negro", dijo Sam finalmente.

La camarera se alejó y los hermanos miraron a su alrededor a ver si alguien reaccionaba ante la voz.

"Parece que nadie la escucha, sólo nosotros", dijo Sam susurrando.

"Bueno, quizá sea lo mejor, no quisiera que el resto de personas supieran lo que estamos pensando a cada momento."

"¿Entonces admites que ella sí dice lo que estamos pensando en realidad?"

"Yo no dije eso, sólo que… quizás…. Olvídalo", dijo Dean dándose por vencido.

Dean miró hacia arriba y levantó el dedo medio de la mano derecha. Era su forma de insultar a la narradora fuera quien fuera.

"Dean, creo que a ella no le importan tus insultos. Sigue narrando la historia como si nada hubiera pasado."

"Quizá sea hora de llamar a Bobby y preguntarle si alguna vez se topó con algo como esto."

Los hermanos no esperaron que su café llegara, se levantaron de la mesa y regresaron al motel dispuestos a remover cielo y tierra si era necesario para descubrir qué era lo que estaba pasando y cómo detenerlo.

_Bueno, qué opinan, ¿sigo la historia?_


	2. No es gracioso

"Aló, ¿Bobby?", dijo Sam casi gritando, "¡no te escucho bien!"

La recepción era mala pero Sam creyó escuchar un par de disparos y ruidos de lucha.

"¿Ruidos de lucha?, Sam, ¿qué pasa con Bobby?"

"No lo sé, quizá la narradora nos lo diga. ¡Hey, ¿te importaría decirnos qué pasa con Bobby?!", gritó Sam hacia el cielo.

"¿Por qué crees que está en el cielo?", preguntó Dean riendo.

"Tú también miras arriba cuando hablas con ella.", dijo Sam defendiéndose. "Maldición, se cortó la comunicación"

"Será mejor que vayamos donde Bobby, no está muy lejos y puede estar en problemas. ¿Nada que decir al respecto?", dijo Dean gritando hacia arriba. Al no encontrar respuesta ambos muchachos recogieron sus cosas y subieron al auto recorriendo a toda velocidad el camino hacia el taller de Bobby.

"Hey, no es cualquier auto, no hables de ella como si fuera cualquier cosa", dijo Dean molesto.

Cuando los muchachos llegaron al taller de Bobby lo encontraron en la puerta despidiéndose de un muchacho de unos 20 años a quien no habían visto nunca antes.

"Ten más cuidado la próxima vez", dijo Bobby.

El muchacho vio a Sam y Dean aproximándose así que se apresuró en darle las gracias a Bobby, despedirse y subirse a su moto, marchándose antes que Sam y Dean pudieran verlo mejor.

"¿Quién era ese tipo, Bobby?", preguntó Sam preocupado.

"Bueno, no sólo ustedes vienen a pedir mi ayuda y meterme en problemas. Ese es el sobrino de un viejo amigo, también es cazador."

"Es bastante joven", dijo Sam pensativo. Sin duda le recordaba a sí mismo. Un muchacho con todo un futuro brillante por delante y sin embargo atrapado en ese mundo sobrenatural.

"¿Atrapado? ¿Cómo sabes que a él no le gusta cazar? No veo que haya nadie presionándolo.", dijo Dean.

Bobby los miró extrañado, definitivamente algo estaba pasando con los hermanos.

"Quedamos en que no íbamos a creerle, ¿cierto?", dijo Sam.

"¿Creerle a quién?, ¿qué pasa con ustedes muchachos?", dijo Bobby mientras los invitaba a entrar. "Conociéndolos, no creo que hayan venido a decir 'Buenos días' así que díganme, en qué problema se han metido ahora"

Los hermanos se miraron sin saber cómo explicarlo, finalmente Dean habló.

"Escuchamos una voz, una mujer, una narradora", dijo Dean acentuando la palabra _narradora_. "Sí, sí, la acentúo porque en realidad iba a decir una _bruja_, una _perra_, una…"

"Hey, hey, Dean, ya basta, no logras nada insultándola".

"¿Se puede saber a quién están insultando?", dijo Bobby mirándolos como si hubieran perdido la cordura.

"¡Bueno, tú también perderías la cordura si tuvieras todo el tiempo la voz de esta mujer en tu cabeza!", gritó Dean.

"Escucha Bobby, esta mañana despertamos y escuchábamos a esta mujer. Es como si ella estuviera contando una historia sobre nosotros. Todo lo que hacemos, ella lo dice en el mismo instante en que lo hacemos. Incluso sabe lo que pensamos.", explicó Sam.

"¿Me estás diciendo que ella los controla?", preguntó Bobby preocupado.

Los hermanos se quedaron pensando por un momento. ¿Ella los controlaba o simplemente narraba lo que hacían?

"No nos controla. Por lo menos, no he sentido que haya hecho nada que no quisiera hacer."

"Y cuando hablamos, ella no dice nada. Es como si se tratara de un libro y ella sólo leyera la parte del narrador, por eso la llamamos 'la narradora', aunque yo había pensado en un nombre más llamativo pero Sam no quiso que lo usara."

"¿Y los persigue todo el tiempo?", preguntó Bobby mientras buscaba entre sus libros.

"No, no todo el tiempo. Por ejemplo, cuando subimos al auto para venir hacia aquí, ella dijo que habíamos subido al auto y luego dejó de hablar en todo el camino. Recién cuando llegamos volvió a empezar.", explicó Sam.

"Es interesante", dijo Bobby, "lamentablemente, nunca había oído de nada parecido y no sé si pueda ayudarlos."

"Perfecto, ahora voy a tener que vivir con la voz de esa mujer en mi cabeza en lo que me queda del año", dijo Dean molesto, pero entonces se dio cuenta que lo que había dicho le había recordado a Sam lo poco que le quedaba del año y se arrepintió de sus palabras. Sam miró a Dean preocupado, _Así que después de todo mi hermano sí se da cuenta cuando mete la pata, sólo que no le gusta admitirlo._

Sam miró molesto hacia arriba, estaba molesto con la narradora por la invasión a su privacidad. Estaba molesto porque ahora su hermano también sabía lo que pensaba. Por otro lado, Dean también estaba molesto por las mismas razones. Los hermanos se miraron resignados. Parecía que por un tiempo ambos tendrían que aceptar que el otro se enterara de sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

"¿Sabes qué?, mejor vamos a hablar porque si nos callamos ella va a seguir hablando y hablando y ya me cansé del sonido de su voz. Ni siquiera suena sexy.", dijo Dean pensando en lo diferente que sería la historia si una narradora sexy le susurrara al oído.

"¡Dean, eso es enfermo! Y si eso pasara entonces la tortura sería para mí. No quiero tener que escuchar tus fantasías en mi cabeza todo el tiempo", dijo Sam disgustado.

"Bueno chicos, definitivamente no sé de qué están hablando", dijo Bobby riendo. A pesar de todo, esta situación era cómica y ya que parecía que los chicos no estaban en peligro, podía darse el gusto de reír un poco.

"Así que esto es gracioso para ti, ¿eh Bobby? No te parecería tan gracioso si estuvieras en mi lugar." Dean sabía en el fondo que si esto no le hubiera pasado a él también le parecería gracioso, pero ahora que era la víctima no le gustaba que otros disfrutaran de su desgracia. "Vámonos Sam, de repente se calla si volvemos al auto"

"Voy a preguntar si alguien sabe de algo parecido, si descubro algo los llamo.", dijo Bobby sonriendo. Esta iba a ser una buena anécdota.

"Gracias Bobby.", dijo Sam.

Los hermanos regresaron al auto y se alejaron del taller sin rumbo fijo. No tenían ni idea de cómo había ocurrido esto y no sabían a dónde ir ni a quién preguntar.

"Sería de mucha ayuda si nos dieras algunas pistas.", dijo Dean.

"¿Tú crees que ella sea real?, quizás es sólo producto de nuestra imaginación."

"Sam, no estoy loco. Tú quizás pero yo no."

Y subiendo la música a todo volumen Dean aceleró y continuaron el viaje.


	3. Finalmente una pista

Sam había estado despierto toda la noche investigando en internet cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarlos a resolver el misterio que los estaba enloqueciendo.

"Oh, no, ya empezó esa loca", dijo Dean desde su cama sacudiendo el sueño de sus ojos.

"Bueno, por lo menos esta vez nos dejó tranquilos varias horas" Sam bostezó y se restregó los ojos, empezaban a arderle de tanto ver la pantalla de la laptop.

"Quizás deberías dejar la investigación por ahora. Ya sabes, toma una ducha, descansa un poco, voy a ir por el desayuno." Dean se sentía un poco culpable por no haber podido colaborar en nada hasta el momento así que quería ayudar a

"¡Suficiente!, no pienso soportar esto otro día más, si no te callas juro que voy a descubrir quién eres, voy a cazarte y golpear tu estúpido trasero hasta que …"

"¡Dean!, ya basta, es sólo una chica, no debe ser mayor que tú, quizá ni siquiera es real"

"¿Sigues con la teoría de que ella no es real?", dijo Dean olvidando por un instante su ira hacia la narradora. "¿Sabes qué?, voy por el desayuno." Dean salió golpeando la puerta y dejó a Sam solo con sus pensamientos.

"¿Problemas, pequeño Sam?"

Sam volteó al escuchar la familiar voz femenina que parecía haber entrado a la habitación sin que lo notara.

"Ruby, ¿qué haces aquí?", preguntó Sam muy serio. Aún recordaba la última vez que la había visto, en otra habitación de hotel después de la masacre provocaba por Lilith.

"Sólo vine a ver cómo estaban, y por supuesto, a asegurarme que Lilith aún no los hubiera encontrado"

"No, gracias a lo que nos diste parece no haber podido rastrearnos aún."

"Sin embargo, parece que tienen otros problemas, ¿verdad?"

Sam miró fijamente a Ruby. ¿Estaría ella detrás de lo que estaba pasando? Por otro lado, ella los había ayudado ya varias veces así que, quizá esta vez también podría ayudarlos.

"¿Puedes ayudarnos?", preguntó Sam finalmente con cierta desconfianza.

"Parece que es para lo que vivo últimamente… ayudarlos", dijo Ruby acentuando la última palabra.

"¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre esa voz?"

"Quizá es una vieja amiga mía, quizá no, lamentablemente yo no puedo escucharla así que no sabría decirte"

"Entonces, ¿es un demonio quien está causando esto?" Por supuesto que Sam y Dean se habían planteado esa posibilidad pero, lo que pasaba era más bien parecido a un trickster que busca divertirse que a un demonio que busca destruir.

"Sam, creo que ya es hora de que ustedes traten de arreglar sus problemas solos" Ruby cruzó los brazos y se quedó mirándolo fijamente, como si estudiara su reacción. Fue entonces cuando Dean entró llevando un par de cafés y donas.

"¿Sabes qué Ruby?, nosotros hemos podido vivir perfectamente sin ti todos estos años. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no podemos manejar esto solos?", dijo Dean sin sorprenderse de encontrar a Ruby en la habitación. Sam lo miró extrañado pero no dijo nada. Ya le preguntaría después.

"Quizás el hecho de que están vivos ahora gracias a mí. No habrían durado tanto enfrentándose a todos los demonios que salieron de la puerta si no hubiera sido por mi ayuda."

"Sí, pues nunca te la pedimos y no te la estamos pidiendo ahora así que puedes irte", dijo Dean. Sam lo miró preocupado. A él tampoco le gustaba la idea de pedirle ayuda a Ruby pero Dean mismo había manifestado estar harto de esa voz, así que, si Ruby podía hacer algo, ¿por qué no aprovechar su ayuda?

"Sam, no puedo creer que en serio estés considerándolo. Y además, ¿cómo te enteraste de todo esto pe…" Dean no terminó el insulto. Aún recordaba que Ruby le había salvado la vida y le había exigido que dejara de llamarla 'perra'.

"Bueno, tengo mis medios. Ahora, ya que no me necesitan creo que puedo irme." Y diciendo eso Ruby se dirigió a la puerta. Sam miró a Dean con ojos suplicantes. _Ahí va nuestra única esperanza._ Dean podía saber exactamente lo que Sam pensaba, la narradora lo había dicho, además, él ya no soportaba a la narradora y si Ruby podía deshacerse de ella entonces quizá, sólo quizá podría dejar de lado su orgullo… o quizá no. Finalmente fue Sam quien detuvo a Ruby justo antes de que saliera.

"Ruby…" No dijo nada más pero esa palabra lo decía todo. Ruby volteó y suspiró dudando sobre su siguiente paso.

"En verdad creo que deben resolver esto solos. Así que sólo les daré una pista. Si yo fuera ustedes, revisaría cuidadosamente mis últimas acciones antes de que esa 'voz' entrara en la escena, y … si yo fuera ustedes, iría a White Gates en Kansas a visitar la biblioteca local. Quizá podría encontrar algo interesante."

Ruby no esperó ninguna respuesta y salió de la habitación esfumándose como era su costumbre.

"¿White Gates?, ¿en Kansas? ¿Eso es lo único que puede darnos?"

"Bueno, no ayudó mucho tu actitud, Dean."

"Como sea, será mejor que partamos cuanto antes. Nos va a tomar todo un día llegar hasta allá y no quiero seguir escuchando esa voz."

Los chicos alistaron sus cosas lo más rápido posible y partieron rápidamente hacia el pueblo que, según Ruby, podría darles algunas respuestas.

_**Bueno, un par de capítulos más y esta historia estará completa.**_


	4. Respuestas

"White Gates. Parece un poblado bastante pequeño", dijo Sam mirando las calles vacías.

"Bueno, no sé cómo es que 'ella' sabe cuando continuar el relato, pero ya que esta parece una historia, si ha empezado a relatar otra vez debe ser porque algo interesante va a suceder." Dean sonrió mirando a Sam. Su hermano se veía muy cansado, había estado conduciendo toda la noche.

"Ahí está, la biblioteca local. Espero que tenga computadoras en funcionamiento."

"¿Y qué vamos a buscar exactamente, chico universitario?"

"No lo sé, Ruby sólo dijo que debíamos investigar aquí"

"Bueno, primero lo primero, buscar un motel acogedor, tomar una ducha y quizá hasta puedas dormir un par de horas."

"¿Dormir?, creí que no podías esperar a deshacerte de esa voz" Dean había estado quejándose desde que la voz había irrumpido en sus vidas y ahora no parecía tener prisa en descubrir el misterio.

"Pues, después de todo no es tan pesada como creí. Además, nos dejó en paz todo el camino."

"Quizá se cansó de nosotros."

"Quizá se cansó de ti. Hey, ahí, ese motel, estaciónate."

Los hermanos se registraron por una noche y entraron a la habitación 101.

"No está tan mal.", dijo Dean revisando las camas.

"De acuerdo, ya estás instalado así que podemos comenzar a trabajar."

"Hey, hey, yo no soy el que estuvo despierto toda la noche así que esta habitación te va a ser más útil a ti que a mí."

"Dean, no hay tiempo, hasta que no nos deshagamos de esa narradora no podemos descansar." Sam estaba asustado, no quería confesarlo a su hermano para no preocuparlo pero en realidad temía que esa voz estuviera de alguna forma relacionada a Lilith y mientras más pronto se libraran de ella mejor sería.

"¿Así que eso es lo que te preocupa?"

"Dean, sólo, sólo estoy cansado de oírla en mi cabeza, ¿de acuerdo?"

Dean sabía que no era cierto. Como hermano mayor él sabía exactamente cuando Sam estaba triste, preocupado o asustado.

"¿En serio?, ¿siempre sabes de qué humor estoy?", preguntó Sam divertido.

"Cállate"

Dean decidió cambiar el tema. Esto podría convertirse en un momento cursi y eso era lo que más temía, así que decidió enfocarse en la investigación.

"Bueno, Ruby dijo que debíamos regresar nuestros pasos hasta antes de que la voz arruinara nuestras vidas."

"No hicimos nada importante.", dijo Sam tratando de recordar. "Encontramos a la bruja que había estado enfermando a hermosas mujeres porque estaba celosa de su belleza. Fuimos a su casa, destruimos su libro de hechizos, sus ingredientes, la amenazamos… nada más."

"¿Y no pensaste que ella pudo haber hecho esto?, quizá ella es la voz."

"No, no, era sólo una principiante, ¿recuerdas? Sólo 20 años y bastante asustada."

"Pero fue lo último que hicimos, y eso fue la semana pasada."

"Excepto por…" Sam pareció recordar algo y se golpeó la frente.

"¿Qué es Sam?"

"El anillo."

"¿Qué anillo?"

"El anillo que quemé aquella noche."

"Sam, ¿de qué estás hablando que no entiendo nada?", Dean empezaba a impacientarse.

"Cuando estuvimos en la casa de la bruja y estuvimos quemando y destruyendo sus cosas, pues… vi un anillo, era de una fraternidad de chicas, y lo tomé…"

"¡Hiciste qué!" Dean no podía creer que Sam hubiera cometido un error tan tonto.

"Era igual a un anillo que Jess tenía. Ella no había sido de esa fraternidad pero creo que una amiga suya se lo había regalado. Yo… " Sam había tomado el anillo porque le había recordado a Jess…. Aún la extrañaba tanto….

"De acuerdo, ¿dónde está el anillo?"

"Lo metí en mi bolsillo y lo olvidé, hasta hace unos días, justo la noche antes de que la narradora apareciera. Lo encontré en mi bolsillo y lo examiné. Tenía unos símbolos extraños por dentro, me di cuenta de que podía ser peligroso así que… lo quemé."

"¿Cómo pudiste quemarlo?"

"Bueno, en realidad, le prendí fuego para ver qué pasaba, y… se quemó, como si fuera papel. Olvidé mencionarlo porque ya que estaba destruido no creí que importara."

"Sam, encuentras un anillo en la casa de una bruja, descubres símbolos extraños en él, le prendes fuego y extrañamente se quema con facilidad ¡Y SE LO DICES A TU HERMANO MAYOR!"

"Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Fue un error estúpido, lo sé, pero simplemente lo olvidé, ¿acaso tú no olvidas contarme cosas importantes también?"

"¡No cuando nuestras vidas dan un giro de 180º por eso!" Dean fingía estar molesto, pero en realidad estaba asustado. La vida de su hermano podía haber estado en peligro y él ni se había enterado. Le aterrorizaba la idea de que algo le ocurriera a Sam y que él no fuera capaz de ayudarlo o por lo menos evi…

"¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Suficiente bruja!", dijo Dean molesto, "¿aún recuerdas cómo eran esos símbolos?"

"Voy a buscarlos" Sam abrió su computadora y empezó la investigación mientras Dean tomaba una ducha e iba por el desayuno. Tras un par de horas Sam tuvo que admitir que esos símbolos no se encontraban en Internet.

"Bueno, creo que tendremos que seguir el consejo de tu querida amiga y buscar en la biblioteca local"

"Dean, ¿en verdad crees que encontremos…"

"Sam, sólo mueve tu trasero"

La biblioteca local era bastante pequeña, pero lo interesante es que la mayor sección de libros era la 'esotérica'. Los chicos se dirigieron ahí y se sorprendieron al encontrar un enorme libro que sobresalía del resto, en la tapa estaban grabados los símbolos que Sam había visto en el anillo.

"Creo que pudimos haber venido aquí primero", dijo Sam sonriendo.

Después de revisar el libro en su totalidad Sam finalmente tenía una teoría.

"De acuerdo, creo que ya sé lo que pasó."

"Sí, la narradora ya lo dijo, ahora dime tu teoría."

"Tal parece que en este pueblo vivió hace muchos una bruja muy poderosa, este libro es su legado. Aparentemente tenía una amiga, una muy buena amiga. Esta amiga viajó a tierras lejanas y para que no la olvidara esta bruja le regaló un anillo igual al que ella tenía. Aparentemente, a través de ese anillo ambas podían comunicarse."

"Como un teléfono celular en pleno siglo XVIII"

"Bueno, no especifica cómo era la comunicación pero… creo que quizá era de la misma forma en que la narradora nos habla."

"Entonces, ¿el anillo que quemaste era el de la bruja y la narradora tiene el otro anillo? ¿No dijiste que el anillo era como el de una fraternidad?"

"Ya sabes cómo son las fraternidades. En este libro hay un dibujo del anillo así que probablemente una de las chicas leyó este libro, le gustó el anillo, y ya que ese anillo está tan relacionado a la amistad y a no separarse nunca…"

"Y toda esa basura que tanto les gusta a las chicas, eso de: 'Amigas para siempre'. Sí, tiene sentido, deben haber mandado hacer sus anillos igual al original."

"De alguna forma, esta bruja novata con la que nos topamos tenía el anillo original. Quizá fue un legado de familia."

"Pues su tatarabuela estaría muy desilusionada por lo torpe que salió la pequeña Sabrina", dijo Dean riendo.

"¿Tú veías Sabrina?"

"Hey, hay que estar informado en todo lo relacionado a brujas y demás." Dijo Dean defendiéndose.

"Como sea, lo que aún no entiendo es por qué el anillo fue tan fácil de destruir, por qué estamos conectados a la narradora, y por qué nos afecta a los dos y no sólo a mí, que fui el que estuvo en contacto con él."

"Por ahora no me importa cómo sucedió, sino cómo detenerlo. ¿Hay en ese libro algún ritual o lo que sea para romper la conexión?"

"Lo que dice el libro es que si ambos anillos fueran destruidos se perdería toda posibilidad de comunicación entre los dueños"

"Debemos encontrar a la narradora, el anillo, y destruirlo."

"Dean, podría estar en cualquier lugar del mundo."

"Debe haber algo que podamos hacer"

Sam siguió buscando en el libro mientras Dean revisaba los títulos de otros libros. Pasó otra hora y Sam no había encontrado nada, pero Dean sí.

"¿Qué encontraste?"

"Esa narradora sólo sabe arruinar sorpresas", dijo Dean mientras le pasaba a Sam un libro muy pequeño, "creo que encontré al hijito del libro que estás leyendo. Tiene los mismos símbolos, y parece ser que fue escrito algún tiempo después."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque este libro menciona que si el usuario de uno de los anillos está CANSADO, HARTO, ENFERMO de tanto escuchar al otro usuario, puede realizar un hechizo para romper la conexión de una vez y para siempre."

"Parece que las amigas pelearon."

"La bruja se cansó de que su querida amiga la estuviera llamando a las tres de la madrugada e ideó una forma de deshacerse de ella."

"Bueno, creo que tenemos todos los ingredientes necesarios, quizá nos falte un par."

"Y tiene que realizarse a la medianoche así que,", Dean sonrió como un niño en una tienda de dulces, "esta noche nos libramos de ella."


	5. The End

"¿Terminaste?"

"Ya casi", dijo Sam mientras terminaba de mezclar los 'ingredientes'.

"¿Me parece o he oído sarcasmo en su voz?"

"Quizá presiente que nos vamos a deshacer de ella"

"¿Tú crees que esto sea peligroso… para ella?" Dean no podía dejar de pensar que esa narradora, por más fastidiosa que fuera, quizá era inocente y temía que sus acciones la lastimaran. No quería volver a sentirse culpable por la muerte de inocentes, no otra vez.

"De acuerdo, no me importa lo que le pase, terminemos esto de una vez," dijo Dean haciendo una mueca de disgusto y mirando hacia arriba.

"Bueno, de acuerdo al libro, aquí tenemos las hierbas molidas, la tierra, las flores, la sangre…"

"Sí, sí, todos los ingredientes, ahora qué hacemos, faltan 20 minutos para la medianoche"

"Entonces debemos empezar. Primero debemos quemar el 'palo santo'"

_**(El 'palo santo' fue mencionado en el primer capítulo de la tercera temporada. Es la madera de un árbol que crece en Perú y según la mitología de la serie, es como el agua bendita para un demonio. Por cierto, ya que soy de Perú puedo decirles que he quemado 'palo santo' en mi casa, nada relacionado a demonios, simplemente porque tiene un olor muy rico cuando se quema)**_

"Sí, sí, aquí tengo lo que nos regaló Tamara. ¿Tenemos que quemarlo todo?, ya sabes que es muy útil si nos enfrentamos a un demonio"

"Tendremos que conseguir más en cuanto podamos."

"Por supuesto, en mi próximo viaje a Perú traeré todo un tronco, ¿te parece?"

"Dean, ¿quieres deshacerte de la narradora sí o no?"

Dean dudó un momento. Por supuesto que quería deshacerse de ella, ¿o no?

"Estás cavando tu propia tumba", dijo mirando arriba y le dio el 'palo santo' a Sam.

Sam colocó los ingredientes en un tazón de metal, colocó el trozo de 'palo santo' al centro y lo encendió. Un agradable olor llenó la habitación conforme el humo del 'palo santo' ascendía.

"Hey, huele bien", dijo Dean asombrado. Justo en ese momento las luces empezaron a parpadear.

"¿Un demonio?"

"No," dijo Sam, "eso significa que esto está funcionando. De acuerdo al libro, conforme se acercara la medianoche y los ingredientes se fueran consumiendo, la conexión entre los usuarios de los anillos se haría más fuerte por un momento, incluso mencionaba algo sobre un usuario dominante y uno recesivo"

"¿Usuario dominante?, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?"

"No lo sé, no me quedó muy clara esa parte pero…"

Sam no pudo continuar, el nudo que se había formado en su garganta se lo impedía.

"¿Nudo en la garganta?", dijo Dean riendo, pero entonces… él también tuvo que callar. Luchó para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos pero ya no podía esconderlo más y lloró, lloró como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

"Dean, ¿qué está pasando?"

"No lo sé, pero no puedo controlarme"

"Yo tampoco", dijo Sam llorando, y a pesar que sabía que a su hermano no le agradaría lo abrazó, y Dean le devolvió el abrazo.

"Sam, creo que ya entendí lo del usuario dominante."

"Por lo visto ahora ella puede controlar lo que hacemos, pero no controla lo que pensamos ni lo que decimos."

"Pero esto es solo temporal, ¿verdad?"

"El hechizo no está terminado. Exactamente a la medianoche debemos echar al fuego esa bolsita con las semillas de manzana y las lágrimas de la viuda, sólo entonces se romperá la conexión"

"Perfecto", dijo Dean molesto. Pero, ¿contra quién estaba molesto?, ¿contra su hermano?, no, estaba molesto consigo mismo. Esta era sólo una de las tantas veces en que le había fallado a su hermano, a su padre, a sí mismo…

"Te juro que yo no he estado pensando eso", dijo Dean mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a su hermano.

"Creo que ella está escribiendo un libro o algo así. Quizá se puso el anillo y cuando yo lo quemé de alguna forma establecí la conexión, posiblemente todo lo que hemos estado viviendo y nuestras conversaciones han estado resonando en su mente y ella debe haberlo tomado como inspiración para su historia. Sin embargo, sólo ahora es que ella escribe por cuenta propia, y lo que escribe, nosotros lo hacemos."

"Pues déjame decirte algo. Como escritora, ¡APESTAS!"

"Dean, ella cree que eres un personaje de ficción"

"¿Qué acaso no se da cuenta de que sus personajes están tratando de deshacerse de ella?, además, ¿por qué ha hecho que nos abracemos?, ¿por qué nos hace llorar?"

"Creo que es muy cursi, quizá le gustan esa clase de historias"

"¡Pues no pienso convertirme en su diversión personal, voy a alcanzar esa bolsa y tirarla al fuego!"

Dean se esforzó por mover su brazo derecho para alcanzar la pequeña bolsa que descansaba junto al tazón donde se quemaban los ingredientes pero su esfuerzo fue en vano.

"Dean… hay algo que debo decirte."

"¿Más malas noticias?"

"Dean, lamento no haberlo dicho más a menudo pero en verdad aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mí. Sé que tuviste que madurar muy rápido, sé que tuviste que cuidar de papá y de mí toda tu vida, sé que renunciaste a todo por nosotros y que cuando me fui a la universidad rompí tu corazón pero… nunca te olvidé, ni a papá ni a ti, y ahora, después de todo lo que ha pasado no puedo estar más agradecido por tenerte a mi lado."

Sam había dicho lo que su corazón sentía, sabía que Dean lo golpearía si pudiera pero era algo que necesitaba decir.

"Sam, ¿ese fuiste tú?"

"No, siento que… siento que… no puedo… controlar… lo que digo"

Le había costado mucho esfuerzo a Sam decir esas pocas palabras. Sentía que perdía el control sobre su propio cuerpo. Ahora, sólo su mente le pertenecía.

"De acuerdo, esto se está poniendo cada vez peor. Faltan sólo diez minutos para la medianoche, si no echamos la bolsa al fuego a tiempo entonces… No quiero ni pensarlo pero me temo que quedaremos al control de esa loca de las telenovelas. Quién sabe qué nos haga hacer… puede que hasta… no quiero ni pensarlo, momentos cursis por el resto de nuestras vidas."

Sam respiró con dificultad, parecía que había vuelto a ganar control sobre sus palabras.

"Sam, ¿estás bien?"

"Sí, sí, hombre, fue raro, las palabras salían de mi boca sin que pudiera controlarlas, era como si… como si estuviera poseído."

"Esto es mi culpa, siempre es mi culpa. Se supone que debo protegerte… tal parece que no he estado haciendo un buen trabajo últimamente. Desde que… desde que moriste he sentido terror por no poder protegerte. Y ahora, ahora que me queda poco tiempo tengo miedo por ti... cuando estés solo… yo no voy a poder cuidar de ti…" Dean hundió su cara en el pecho de su hermano.

"¿Ese no eres tú verdad?", dijo Sam preocupado.

Y entonces, todas las barreras se rompieron y ambos hermanos se dijeron lo que no se habían dicho en mucho tiempo.

"Te quiero hermanito"

"Yo también te quiero Dean"

Se miraron a los ojos y los segundos se convirtieron en toda una vida de amor fraternal resumida en esa mirada.

"Sam, no creo que pueda vivir así. Me niego a convertirme en el títere de esta mujer, ¡es capaz de hacernos llorar todos días y decirnos cuánto nos amamos!"

"Bueno, por lo menos fue sólo un abrazo, unas cuantas lágrimas y unas frases cursis… pudo ser peor"

"Sólo dos minutos, dos minutos para la medianoche. Tenemos que tomar el control aunque sea sólo por un segundo."

"Dean, lo que dijiste… cómo supo ella sobre mi muerte, el pacto y… bueno, todo eso de que tu responsabilidad es protegerme… ya sabes"

"Sam, ella podía leer nuestras mentes. Quizá toda nuestra vida. El resto fue su imaginación y lo que ella quisiera que pasara."

"¿Eso quiere decir que todo lo que dijiste no era verdad?"

"Sam, por favor, ¿eres tú o te está controlando otra vez?"

"Sólo digo que… aunque ella me obligó a decirlo pues… lo que dijo sí era cierto, casi todo por lo menos."

"Sam, se nos acaba el tiempo. Sólo queda un minuto"

"De acuerdo, creo que por un momento pude mover un dedo, quizá pueda tomar la bolsa y lanzarla al fuego."

Sam concentró toda su energía en mover su brazo. Los segundos pasaban y su futuro dependía de un solo movimiento de su mano.

"Sam… lo que dije… también fue cierto, no todo pero… la idea general fue cierta."

Sam sonrió, después de todo algo bueno había salido de toda esa historia. Y aunque los hermanos habían sido forzados a decir lo que sentían el uno por el otro las palabras habían salido desde el fondo de su corazón.

"¿Sam?"

"Ya casi Dean, ya casi."

Aún estaban abrazados junto a la mesa que tenía el tazón de metal y la bolsita con el final del hechizo, entonces, tras un largo esfuerzo y cuando el reloj estaba por dar las doce de la noche, Sam pudo mover su brazo, tomó la pequeña bolsa y la lanzó al fuego.

**FIN**

_**Bueno chicos, qué puedo decir, por lo visto Sam tuvo éxito ya que la conexión se rompió y ya no pude saber qué ocurrió con los chicos, pero estoy segura que decidieron no hablar de lo que había pasado nunca más, ya saben, siempre vistiendo esa máscara de "somos hombres, somos cazadores, nosotros no lloramos y mucho menos demostramos nuestros sentimientos", j aja, pero en fin, por lo menos por un momento los obligué a hacerlo. En fin, espero hayan disfrutado la historia. Ya será hasta otra "conexión".**_


End file.
